


Haircuts

by ElderWhizzerBrown



Series: I tried to think up a name for this verse but I’m stupid as fuck give a bitch a break [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Era, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Haircuts, Ive just been converted to the trans!hanschen squad so this was born, Trans Character, trans hanschen, uhhhhhhh how do I tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderWhizzerBrown/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: The day Hanschen first cut his hair was incredible.He did it on a whim when he was thirteen. Grabbed the scissors and hacked it off into the bathtub.





	Haircuts

The day Hanschen first cut his hair was incredible. 

He did it on a whim when he was thirteen. Grabbed the scissors and hacked it off into the bathtub. The result was a choppy mess that went to about his ears, with uneven bangs he’d added somewhere in the middle. The pile of hair, which used to go to halfway down his back, was the size of a small cat.

Hanschen cried when he saw himself in the mirror.

He looked hideous. 

He looked amazing. 

It was his happiest day. 

His moment was interrupted by Thea pounding on the door. She had to use the bathroom. He opened the door.

She did a double take, seeing him like that. “Heidi? What..?” she signed.

“It’s called a haircut.”

“It’s called a mess.”

His mother agreed with Thea more than Hans. She sighed and laughed, confused but not quite mad. “Giving yourself a terrible haircut is a rite-of-passage for girls,” he heard her whispering to Todd, his stepdad. 

He didn’t do it as a rite-of-passage. He didn’t know why he did it, except he’d been looking in the mirror and couldn’t stand to have it so long anymore.

His mother fixed it up. When he stared at the mirror after, he didn’t frown. He didn’t look straight to his imperfections. He just grinned at the preteen boy he saw looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Hanschen > Trans Ernst thanks for coming to my Ted Talk


End file.
